


Passenger

by valiantlybold



Category: Cable (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: They're on the way back to the city from up north, when Frank starts feeling Cable sneaking around in his head.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Nathan Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Passenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolettshepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolettshepard/gifts).



The job had been a quick one, a simple one, nothing special about it. Clean out some drug den that apparently had some major impact on the future, if Cable was to be believed. Frank didn’t give much of a shit. He’d heard about the people running that particular spot; he knew they all bad guys, who needed to be dealt with. Whether or not they had an impact on Cable’s future didn’t mean shit to him.

And now, they were on their way back to the city. They job had been in some backwater shithole up north, taking them through some dense woods on the way. It had been fine to drive through there in the middle of the day, but now when it was dark as all shit and Frank could barely see three feet of dirt road in front of him, it required some extra attention.

 _Which_ was probably why he didn’t notice the itch at the back of his mind, the itch he knew meant Cable was finding his way into his head, until he could feel Cable taking up more and more of his mind.

Frank didn’t say anything. He just kept his mind clear and focused on the road.

Of course, that didn’t stop Cable from showing him things from _his_ mind.

Frank was two seconds away from swerving off the road when Cable’s first fantasy began to play out for him.

_Frank laid out on big bed, biting down on a plush pillow as Cable tongue-fucked his hole open, whining like a bitch in heat._

Frank swallowed tightly.

The fantasy went blurry, then a new fantasy came into focus.

 _Looking up at himself through Cable’s eyes, watching himself bounce on Cable’s cock, Cable’s hands all over him, palming at his pecs and calling them a_ “a set of pretty tits”, _and mocking how Frank’s cock leaked with every word Cable said._

Fuck. Frank could feel all the blood in his body rush to two distinct places; first, his face, tinting his cheeks bright red, and second, to his cock, getting him _desperately_ hard in half a second.

Again, the blur took over for a moment, letting Cable move on to a new fantasy.

 _Looking through Cable’s eyes again, but this time he was looking down at Frank, who was on his knees, Cable’s cock deep in his throat, spit and precum dripping down his chin, tears spilling from his eyes, and Cable was petting his head and calling him a_ “good little cocksucker, taking this cock like you were made for it” _even as Frank choked on it._

Frank was squirming in his seat, unconsciously grinding his ass down as if he was in that one fantasy where he was riding Cable. Fuck, the images in his head were so vivid, he could almost _feel_ Cable’s cock in his throat.

“How ‘bout it, Mrs. Summers?” Cable said, somehow suddenly two inches from Frank’s ear, leaning over from the passenger seat to grope at Frank’s crotch. “You wanna pull over for a quickie?”

Frank _hated_ the small, breathy gasp that escaped him without his permission. Cable’s hand on his cock was both too much and not enough all at once.

“C’mon, baby,” Cable goaded. “We’re alone out here, no one’s gonna see us, baby. I’ll make it quick, I promise, and I’ll take care’a ya, you know that.”

Frank’s body made the decision before his head could even process what Cable had said. The car swerved over onto the shoulder, mowing down a few small bushes on the way. He cut the engine and got his seat belt unclasped.

He all but threw himself across the center console to get in Cable’s lap. Cable let his seat slide back the last few notches to give them more space. He grabbed at Frank, helping him get over the console and into his lap. Frank could praise the Lord when he finally found himself straddling Cable’s lap, balancing on the narrow edges of the seat. Fuck, Cable’s hands were on his ass, pulling him in and down, grinding their bodies together, making Frank let out an _embarrassing_ whine, and shit, Cable’s mouth was on his neck too, biting and licking and kissing, and Frank was going _insane._

“Bright fuckin’ Lady, Frank, this ass, I swear,” Cable rumbled, grabbing a good handful of either cheek. “Best fuckin’ ass in all’a time, I could spend forever just worshiping you. Eatin’ that pussy out good then fillin’ it up with my cock.”

Frank bit his lip to keep from _begging_ him to just _do that right now_. Instead, he let his hips be controlled by Cable’s massive hands and groaned as his aching cock rubbed up against Cable’s own. He panted hotly in Cable’s ear. The man’s weird invisible _psychic power hands_ started tugging on Frank’s jeans. They fumbled, as Cable’s mind was too occupied with groping at Frank’s ass and marking up his neck with kissed bruises, but finally got the button and zip undone. Swiftly, Cable’s real hands, both flesh and metal, slipped inside. Right down the back, under his boxers, to fondle his bare ass.

Frank squeezed at Cable’s shoulder and tugged blindly at his silver hair, as a cold metal finger brushed against the pucker of his hole.

But then Cable’s hand were pulling away and pushing back on Frank’s chest. He watched, breathless and confused, as Cable threw open the door.

“Get out,” he said gruffly.

Fuck, Frank had a decent idea of where this was going.

He dragged himself off of Cable’s lap and out of the car, with Cable following him soon after. Frank was halfway to opening the backseat door when Cable grabbed him. He grabbed Frank by the hips and _lifted_ him like he was _nothing,_ holding him to himself. Frank wrapped his legs around Cable’s waist, hands clinging to Cable’s shoulders.

Cable walked them around the car to the hood, where the light were still on, flooding the dirt with a pale yellow blow. Cable set him down on the hood and pushed him back, laying him out. He was like some savage, feral animal, ripping and tearing at Frank’s jeans until they were tangled around his boots. He hissed as his ass came down against the cold metal of the hood, and his cock was exposed to the chilly night air. But Cable didn’t give him a single moment to adjust or get a grip on any of what was happening.

Cable simply fell on this knees, tugging Frank’s body closer, pulling Frank’s legs over his shoulders, and wasted no time in digging into his ass.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Frank let out, clinging blindly to Cable’s head of hair.

Hands spread his cheeks apart, more hands groped at his thighs, soft fingers teased touches at his dripping cock, more hands yet were pushing up his shirt and groping at his chest, even as a hot, wet tongue was fucking _assaulting_ his hole. Frank couldn’t tell which hand were the real ones; all he knew was that _holy fuck, they all felt amazing on his body._

He was on the verge of cumming in no time at all; he couldn’t say if it was just real pleasure, or if Cable was doing something to his brain still, to turn everything up to eleven and set him on fire with pleasure.

All he knew, was that when he felt Cable’s tongue as deep inside him as it could ever reach and Cable was groaning against him, Frank was _finally_ cumming.

He couldn’t breathe as the cum covered his chest, as Cable continued to torture his hole, as all those hand kept groping all over him.

He was desperate and out of his mind enough to actually _whine_ as Cable let up off his ass.

“Such a pretty pussy, Mrs. Summers, best tastin’ pussy I ever had too,” Cable said, his voice rumbling like thunder as he slipped Frank’s legs off his shoulders to sit around his waist and leaned over Frank. “And Oath, baby, you sound amazin’ when you cum for me like that, all desperate and crazy for my cock.”

Fuck, the blush on Frank’s cheeks was still going strong, his face burning hot with a mix of shame and pleasure as he listened to the dirty things Cable said.

He looked down at his own body. He watched as Cable’s metal fingers gathered up the cum that he had spilled all over himself.

“No lube, baby,” Cable explained. “We gotta make due with what we got.”

Frank had nothing left in himself with which to complain or argue. All he could do was moan and claw at the hood of the car when two of those incredible metal fingers were pushing into him and Cable was sucking on one of his nipples.

“Fuck, already so loose for me, baby,” Cable grunted, groping at the other pec with his flesh hand. “This slutty lil’ pussy’s always ready for me, ain’t it? _Ain’t it?”_

Shit, he was expecting an answer. How the fuck was Frank supposed to answer?

The only sound he could make was a strange _gargling_ sound. Still, Cable seemed pleased enough with that answer.

“Prettiest tits I ever seen too,” he added absently, then wrapped his lips around one of Frank’s nipples again.

Frank’s eyes rolled back in his head, hands finding any part of Cable they could reach and _clinging_ to it for dear life. Cable seemed determined not to find Frank’s prostate, though. Ever stroke of his fingers was aimed squarely _away_ from it, in fact, as if to _tease_ him.

“Don’t want you cummin’ again just yet,” Cable said, quite literally reading his mind. “Want you on my cock before you cum.”

The marine moaned into the night. And again, when a third finger entered him.

“C’mon, baby, tell me how bad you want this cock, or you ain’t gettin’ it,” the man said, then.

Which, of course, made Frank groan. He _hated_ begging, hated asking for it, hated all of it, except he also fucking _loved_ it. He loved the shame of it and Cable fucking _knew_ that, which meant he _always_ did this. He _always_ got Frank to blush harder, to stutter out a humiliating plea, to _beg_ for the _privilege_ of getting fucked by Cable.

“Yeah, honey, you know you always give in,” Cable said, reading him like an open book. “So why fight it, Mrs. Summers? _C’mon,_ just say please and get it over with! You know you want this fat cock to break you open, fuck you blind and dumb, get you squirtin’ like a good girl.”

It was on the tip of Frank’s tongue, begging to be let out, but he had to fight it, just a little, just to keep whatever little shreds he had left of his pride.

“C’mon, dollface, lemme hear it,” the time-traveler continued, his fingers pounding into Frank faster and harder now. “Lemme hear that lovely voice, lemme hear you beg for it.”

Frank bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed. _Fuck,_ he wanted to say it but he also didn’t want to say it, and the feelings were clashing in his gut alongside the fizzling pleasure.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck it!_

_“Please!”_ he all but _howled,_ crying out into the still night.

He could feel Cable’s chuckling vibrate through his chest, the noise breaking out when Cable was in the middle of making another bruise on one of Frank’s pecs.

He cried out again, when Cable’s fingers pulled out. He managed to lift his head and look down at what was going on. Oh, fuck, yes, Cable was working on his pants, shoving them down his thighs and pulling his big fucking cock out, and _oh my God, Frank was losing what was left of his mind._

Frank pushed himself to sit up as best he could. He wrapped his arms around Cable’s shoulders, smashing his desperate mouth to Cable’s. The other man groaned then Frank felt his cockhead pushing for entry into him. He wrapped his legs tighter around Cable, pulling him into himself, moaning hungrily into the kiss. Cable grunted too, as Frank took him to the root.

“Fuck, that pussy’s perfect for me, Mrs. Summers,” he said, when Frank had to pause to pant for air. “Fits me so good, baby, like you were made for me, made just to take this cock.”

 _“Yes,”_ Frank moaned, finally having had all the shame fucked out of him.

When Cable actually started moving, Frank’s head fell back, whole body shivering with pleasure. Cable took the opportunity. He fucked slowly into Frank, and leaned his head down to mouth at Frank’s chest, hands groping there again, like they really were a set of irresistible tits.

“Gotta fuck these tits again some day, baby, I swear,” Cable added then got his mouth busy again.

Frank couldn’t give less of a shit about what Cable was saying. All he had it in him to care about was the feeling of Cable’s cock fucking him slowly but steadily. That cock _still_ made him feel _so incredibly full_ no matter how many times he had had it inside him. It felt just as overwhelmingly _huge_ as it did the first time, and Cable _always_ knew how to use it. He _always, always, always_ fucked Frank to the verge of insanity. And shit, with his fucking idiot psychic mind-reading powers he also always knew what buttons Frank had, as well how and when to push them to get Frank to fall apart.

 _“C’mon,”_ Frank panted, nails digging into Cable’s back. “I gotta-”

Cable grunted, one hand grabbing at Frank’s thick thigh, his mouth letting up from where he had been sucking on Frank’s nipples again. “You wanna cum, sweetheart? You wanna go ahead and squirt for me like a good girl? Say please and maybe I’ll touch that pretty cock.”

Frank was far too gone to give a shit anymore. _“Please!”_

Cable picked up some speed, fucking into Frank faster and faster, making Frank let out needy moans at every slap of skin against skin. Before he knew it, Cable’s metal hand was on fisting on Frank’s cock, pumping him about as fast as he was fucking him.

Frank let out another cry, the orgasm overwhelming him, coming out of the blue with no chance for him to prepare himself.

“Beautiful, baby, that’s my pretty wife, that is,” Cable praised him, voice hitching as he thrust into Frank. “’m gon’ cum too, baby, c’mon, on the ground, wanna paint that pretty face for ya.”

All Frank could think about was how _amazing_ it sounded to get Cable’s cum all over his face, so he didn’t hesitate. He let Cable slip out from between his legs and help Frank down on the ground, kneeling in the dirt, dick going limp and cum drying on his chest. He let his mouth fall open, tongue hanging out, grabbing at Cable’s muscled thighs to keep his balance.

Fuck, that cock really was beautiful; it was even more beautiful when it was being pumped through a metal fist. He closed his eyes and waited. Cable grunted above him. In just a few moments time, Frank felt the cum shower over his face. Frank didn’t hesitate; he quickly swallowed the few delicious drops that landed on his tongue.

 _“Shit,_ that’s a good girl, Mrs. Summers. That’s a good girl,” Cable grunted, breathless after cumming, running his flesh fingers through Frank's hair. “Take a breather, honey, and we’ll get you cleaned up. Think I’ll take over the wheel for a while. Looks like you need a rest.”

Frank sagged back against the front of the car, breathing hard and heavy.

Yeah. Yeah, he needed to rest for a while.


End file.
